


Sex & Aftercare: Boyfriend to Death

by orphan_account



Series: The Horror of Our Love (Boyfriend to Death x Readers) [7]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Farz Dies in the Canon, I don't like Damien or Rire enough to include them in this series, Kidnapping, Ren Dies in This Canon, and the like, just imagine they're off destroying lives and necromancing (respectively)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This work is a part of my short one-shots/imagines based off Boyfriend to Death and Boyfriend to Death 2. I didn't include Rire, Farz, Ren or Damien because, honestly... I don't really care for them.-Situation requested by a Wattpad and AO3 user, and I'm combining the two since they go hand in hand. I don't really write smut, so I write around the act itself.-Once in a while, even in between some of the worst days, they have a capacity to show kindness. In their own way, of course. They're still going to be horrible people doing horrible things, but the reality is, they all care aboutyou.
Relationships: Akira Kojima/Reader, Cain (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader, Lawrence (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader, Sano Kojima/Reader, Strade (BTD/TNR)/Reader, Vincent (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader
Series: The Horror of Our Love (Boyfriend to Death x Readers) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458961
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	1. Akira Kojima

  * Since I don’t like writing smut, I’m writing around the event itself.
  * Akira _definitely_ likes being told how great he’s doing.
  * The louder you are during the act, the more energy he has to keep going.
  * Afterwards, he actually likes to cuddle, and tends to mumble nice things.



-

______ understood now why Sano made his room soundproof, and why he always hid in it when Akira was home. Akira loved _noise,_ loud music, loud movies, and loud sex. He got off on making ______ _scream,_ and it was enough noise to make anyone crazy. Sano never complained about it to Akira’s face, but after a week of ______ living with them, he had fully soundproofed his room. Akira got the hint and laughed, continuing to make just as much noise as before.

The best nights were the night where he could get ______ _begging_ under him. She didn’t usually bed, but when she did, it was something Akira took advantage of. It was a simply formula to get her to scream for him: teasing, edging, denial, repeat. Soon enough, she was telling Akira anything he wanted to hear. Sometimes she wasn’t even thinking, she was just saying the first things that came to mind: _“Akira, you’re so good. Keep going. Right there. Akira, oh fuck, please go a little faster!”_

So impatient. Akira never lost patience, though, and that’s how he got the result he wanted.

However, after the act was always just as wonderful. Akira would make sure ______ was nice and taken care of. He grabbed her fresh clothes, usually pajamas, and cuddled under the sheets. By the time they were done, Akira managed to work up enough of a sweat that his usually ice-cold skin was warm, and ______ clung to him.

Tonight was no different. As soon as ______ finished, Akira moved across the room and grabbed her a fresh set of clothes. A clean pair of plain-cotton underwear, his favorite pair of flannel pajama pants, and a white tank-top. “Here you go,” he gave it to ______ with a smile. “Something I haven’t ripped off of you yet.”

______’s face flushed, grabbing the clothes. “Thanks, Aki…” she mumbled, putting the clothes on. Akira watched her put it on, a reverse strip show. It had been a while since _______ had a new pair of clothes, but Akira loved seeing her in his own anyways. ______ caught his eye while he stared at her. “Like what you see?”

Akira laughed, grabbing her by the waist. “I always do, baby,” he told her, kissing her passionately. “Now I need to find something to wear.”

Five minutes later, they were laying in bed, Akira running his hands through her hair. He turned the lights off, got under the covers, and started spooning her from behind. Even as he started getting cold again, _______ didn’t want to leave his grip, too comfortable to even _think_ about complaining that he felt like an ice cube. He kept petting the top of her head, whispering, “I love you, ______. There’s no one else I’d rather come home to every night.”

“I love you too,” ______ whispered back in the dark. Akira nestled his head in the crook of her neck, falling asleep quickly, more comfortable than ever with ______ in his arms.


	2. Sano Kojima

  * Sometimes Sano likes to see a little fear, so he’ll throw some fire magic into the mix.
  * He’ll never leave any marks on you, though. You’re his doll, after all.
  * He loves to give you massages afterwards, and it can be a really tender moment.



-

It’s easy to forget, sometimes, that Sano loves pushing the limit and adding a little pain with pleasure. After all, when he’d so good at taking care of _______, sometimes she can forget about their first time, when he wrapped a belt around her neck just so he could guide her. In his effort to reduce lasting marks, he’s been gentle, but there are days when he’s in a certain mood.

Just like tonight.

This was one of the weeks that, as Sano described it, he was _shedding._ It was like watching someone remove a full-body scab, and ______ didn’t believe him when he said it didn’t bother him. She got him to admit once that it’s uncomfortably itchy, and she can only imagine he feels _some_ degree of pain. After weeks like that, Sano decided to treat himself, and ______ was part of that equation.

It started out like usual. Sano could be a painful tease when he wanted to me, and he chose _tonight_ to be. He was going painfully slow, running his hands in circles on ______’s inner thigh. The temperature wasn’t anything she wasn’t used to; it was when she felt a sudden heat that she couldn’t help but look done. She nearly screamed when she saw a blue, other-worldly flame coming out of Sano’s hands. “Sano, wait-”

“It’s not going to hurt,” he told her. “It’ll just get hot. I control my own fire magic, don’t you forget. I can use it however I please, even producing a false flame.” He smiled and leaned down, planting a slow kiss on her lips. “You look so perfect with that look in your eyes. Strong, but ever so slightly… _scared._ ”

______ didn’t know how to take that, but the next moment, Sano stopped his teasing and finally started acting on his passion, pulling her pants down. With the fire on his hands going, everything felt hotter than usual, figuratively and literally. Sano thought it was fascinating to watch ______ eye the fire coming from him every so often, as if still making sure that it was harmless, and it was. Most of the time.

Right near the end, Sano had his hands on ______’s wrists, pinning them above her head. In the heat of the moment, right as he was finishing, he forgot to focus on making the flames _false_ , starting to scorch her wrists. “Sano!” she cried out, part from pleasure and part from pain.

Sano pulled his wrists away, realizing what happened. “Are you alright?” he asked, worry hiding in his voice. He was stoic most of the time, but he did care about _______ and was starting to learn not to hide it less and less.

“I’ll be fine,” she told him, rubbing her wrists. It felt like any other burn, so luckily it wasn’t too bad.

“I’ll be right back,” Sano told her. Minutes later, he had returned with two different bottles. One was burn cream, the other was body butter. ______ was familiar with both of them. Sano smiled at her. “Let me take care of you.”

______ wasn’t about to argue with that. She laid on her stomach, and Sano got to work. He first took her wrists, covering his own hands with the burn gel and rubbing it in. His hands were back to being as cold as they usually were, and the contrast felt nice on her skin. Then he laid body butter across her back and rubbed it in, even moving his hands down and massaging her thighs.

Sano kept at it for over fifteen minutes. He massaged every inch of her until she felt more content than ever. Once he was done, she turned over and looked into Sano’s eyes, entranced by looking into his bright blue and grey eyes. “I love you,” she whispered.

Sano smiled. “I love you too, doll,” he whispered back, leaning down and kissing her before wrapping his body around her.


	3. Strade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dub-Con for this chapter, but really everything about Strade and the reader's relationship is Dub-Con.

  * No pleasure from Strade comes without a lot of pain, especially sex.
  * He’ll make cuts, bruises, and have his way any way he pleases. It’s a bonus if you enjoy it, but you don’t have to be for him to get it up.
  * His idea of aftercare is stitching up your wounds, and if he’s feeling generous, carrying you to bed so you don’t spend a night in the basement.



-

You’d think that after all this time, after all these endless days and nights, that ______ would’ve earned the luxury of Strade at least torturing them without having to tie them to the pole in the basement, but no such luck existed. Sometimes Strade was in such a sudden mood, that the last dead body wasn’t cleaned up yet. He’d start while a body was getting colder in the corner of the room.

Today was one of those days. ______ was upstairs, trying to tune out the screams, when suddenly everything stopped. _He’s finally done,_ she thought, but right as she was about to get back to her book, Strade was standing in front of her, a deep red blush and a smile on his face. “Don’t fight, _meine geliebte_ ,” he started, grabbing the book from her hands and throwing it, grabbing her wrists roughly. “On second, though, it actually may be more fun if you do.”

 _Right now?_ she thought, weakly trying to pull away. There wasn’t really a point though, she knew once Strade was in a mood like this, there was no breaking him from it. “Can we go upstairs? If we stay in the bathroom, the cleanup won’t be so bad,” she tried convincing him, not wanting to see the basement so soon after what she just heard.

“I want to see you tied, ______,” Strade told her, and soon enough, she was being dragged. She could easily walk, and she preferred it, but Strade loved to drag her around like a ragdoll. It made everything hurt so much more. He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her down the basement stairs, causing scrapes and bruises on the way down.

“Strade, can you tie me looser? I can’t feel my hands,” she started asking, hoping for at _least_ a little comfort.

It seemed like she was already hoping for too much. “You do a lot of talking,” Strade poked fun at her, grabbing a hammer and some nails. _No, no, not the hammer. Please,_ she thought, but soon enough, Strade was positioning the nail above her thighs. “I promise _liebling,_ just two today. There’s something I want to try.”

That was never good news, and ______ knew it. Strade dug the nails in, and then soon enough, something worse followed. Strade pulled out this infamous car battery, and ______ started squirming. “Please, Strade, last time you nearly killed me,” she begged, and it was true. He was using the battery and the shock collar at the same time, and her body had given out. She was knocked out for the better part of a week.

“I’ll limit it to the battery today,” Strade told her. “I want to test something.”

That was that. Strade did test something, and he found out that if he received oral at the same time ______ was being electrocuted, he didn’t feel the effects. It was just like she was being tasered as a higher velocity, but as long as Strade wasn’t the one grounded to the battery, he was safe. So, instead, he could watch as ______ was shocked over and over while her mouth was too preoccupied to scream.

It felt like forever until Strade was finally finished, and this wasn’t the kind of dynamic where she could expect something back. She was just glad when the nails left her skin, taken out carefully by Strade while he was wearing rubber gloves. “There we go, not to bad, was it?” Strade asked with a smile. “Now, how about I go upstairs, wash you off, and stitch up a few of these nasty things?”

______ didn’t particularly want to get into the water or be touched by Strade after all that, but she knew it wasn’t a choice. Strade framed it like she had one, but that simply wasn’t true. So, she gave him all the smile she could muster. “Sounds great, Strade,” she weakly replied.

“Good,” Strade started to untie her, humming all the while. “We’re just getting started. Maybe I’ll take you up on the offer in the bathroom.”

_I wish I never said anything in the first place._


	4. Cain Zeitgeist

  * Cain, out of all the BTD characters, is the one who’s in the mood the He’s never satisfied. He _literally_ has the endurance of an angel.
  * Most of the time, you reciprocate the mood. It’s easy to when Cain knows how to build you up so fast.
  * He’s also gotten into a consistent aftercare routine since you’ve decided to stay; he doesn’t want to mistreat you now that he cares for you more than anything.



-

One moment ______ and Cain could be sitting in the lounge, reading a book or painting, and the next Cain would start teasing her. He couldn’t help it. Most of the time, ______ would go around in nothing but a silk robe. That, however, was on Cain: it was 90% of her wardrobe. It was easy for him to lean over and start rubbing his warm, soft hand up and down her thigh, gently starting to rub her inner thigh. She looked up from the book she had been reading. “Now?” she asked, a smile on her face. He words could come off as annoyed, but her tone was anything but.

“No time like the present,” he whispered to her in a deep voice, leaning over and leaving kisses on her neck, gently biting down at one point. This earned a noise from her that Cain _adored._ Her book was forgotten about, tossed aside, and Cain scooped her into his arms. Cain was stronger than he first appeared, and to him, ______ was weightless. He led the two of them into the bedroom and threw her down onto the bed.

There were nights when Cain tied her up and could have her screaming his name for _hours,_ nights where he wanted nothing more than to see her on top of him, moving his hands up and down her body while trying to explore every part of it, but tonight Cain wanted something different. Something a little more tender. He had that ability, after all, to be tender when he wanted to be.

He pressed her down so she was under him, and Cain let her, for one night only, be a pillow princess. Tonight was the night where he wanted to take care of _her_ needs before his own, a rare night that only happened _maybe_ once a month. He made sure she was well satisfied, and judging by how she was responding and how much she was glowing with joy afterwards, Cain thought he did a fine job of it. He took care of himself last, and even then, he got her to finish with him.

After the moment was over, Cain laid next to her, pulling her into his chest and holding her close. “I hope you enjoyed yourself, my love,” he whispered, planting a small kiss on her ear and moving down to her cheek.

“I think you know the answer to that,” ______ teased him, turning her head back and kissing Cain deeply.

“I’m glad,” Cain smiled, letting go of her suddenly and sitting up. “I ran a bath for you, the water should still be hot, but I’ll pass through the bathroom and warm it back up if I need to,” he started, finding his discarded pants on the floor and pulling them up. He didn’t bother with a shirt, and ______ wasn’t complaining. “Wash up, and by the time you’re out, I’ll have dinner ready. I’m making your favorite tonight.”

“What’s the occasion for spoiling me?” ______ asked, sitting up and smiling at Cain.

Cain leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Do I have to have an ulterior motive? Come now, ______. You know that I don’t do anything I don’t want to.”

 _That’s fair enough,_ ______ thought, watching Cain walk out of the room. She waited for a moment before going into the bathroom herself, getting into the bath and finding it to be the _perfect_ temperature. There was even a wine glass on the counter around the bath, her favorite brand, and a note next to it.

“I hope you don’t regret your stay here.”

 _How could I?_ ______ thought, sinking into the bath and letting out a joyful sigh. _With nights like these, it’s worth it._


	5. Lawrence Oleander

  * Lawrence always stresses silence (he does live in apartment after all).
  * Sometimes he’ll put you in a bit gag or duct-tape in order to make sure you stay as quiet as he wants you to.
  * Afterwards, he’ll brew you something to relax you and run his hands everywhere over your body.



-

Lawrence’s sex drive was never predictable. Sometimes ______ was still unclear exactly _what_ it was that got him in the mood. Once he was, though, it didn’t take much encouragement to get him to act on it. Lawrence was used to living alone and taking care of himself whenever he wanted to, but now that ______ was around, he found it was a lot more fun when she participated, for both of them. The only problem was the noise.

______ wasn’t quiet while they were having sex. Lawrence was _fantastic_ with his hands, and when he had them down her pants, it was hard to keep quiet. She wanted to scream his name, or at least _moan,_ but Lawrence froze up at any sound. She tried biting her lip, but after an incident where she cut it open and it started bleeding, she stopped. Lawrence wasn’t exactly complaining about watching the blood from her lip spread around her face, but it sometimes freaked her out when he would try to make the cut bigger, irritate it more, make more blood drip down her chin. When he tried to use his own hands to muffle her, some noise would still get through, and once he was in, he forgot to muffle her and they’d both start getting loud. So, Lawrence figured out a new solution.

After a few layers of duct tape over ______’s mouth, the noise problem was solved. It made it harder to breathe, admittingly, but she didn’t care complain. She just had to focus on steadying her breathing through her nose. It also made it harder to communicate with Lawrence, but that was something that they both overlooked.

Tonight, although ______ couldn’t really pinpoint when or why, while Lawrence was in the middle of doing laundry, he got in the mood. He didn’t wear thick sweatpants, and everything else was in the wash, so it was obvious through the thin layer he was wearing. It was also obvious when he came up to ______, taking her into his arms and pulling her as close as he could possibly get to her. He put his head in the crook of her neck, bringing a hand up to her hair and starting to pet her. “You’re so warm… soft and warm…” he trailed off, and ______ saw his hands reach for the tape.

She had a feeling she knew where this was going. Before he continued, she spoke up. “Lawrence? Are you sure we have to use the tape today?” she asked softly. “It’s just, last time, it got a little hard to breathe.”

“Can you promise me you’ll be as silent without the tape as with it?” Lawrence asked, staring at her with doubt. She eventually shook her head. “I thought so. It’s okay, I’ll be gentle with it, I promise.”

Lawrence tried his best to keep it. He didn’t wrap it around her head this time, just piled layers onto her mouth. Once he was satisfied, he pinned her on the bed and wasted no time pulling away her clothes. He prepped her with hands first, and if it weren’t for the tape, she would’ve gotten two loud. The two of them went at it for over half an hour, her trying to breathe the best she could through her nose.

After Lawrence was satisfied, he got up, going to the kitchen. ______ tried calling out for him, but her words didn’t get a chance to form through the tape. He came back with a blue bottle, taking the tape off her mouth and handing her the bottle. “Drink this,” he told her. “It’ll relax your muscles, help you relax.”

______ learned not to ask questions about the specifics of the drugs, instead just drinking bits of them. After one swig, Lawrence pulled it away, saying that should be enough. ______ laid back on the bed, and Lawrence laid next to her, pulling her close. She was so warm compared to her, and he couldn’t help but run his hands over every inch of her body, rubbing circles on her inner thigh and petting the top of her head. “You’re so amazing…” she heard him whisper, and the smile on his face was spread wide. “I wish I could see what you look like inside. I bet it’s just beautiful as your outside.”


	6. Vincent Metzger

  * Vincent is the least gentle person next to Strade. He’s a huge sadist in the sheets, and it’s even better when you still look a little scared.
  * Sometimes his kinks come out, sometimes they don’t. It depends on the situation.
  * Since he’s so rough during, he doubles up on aftercare!



-

After a few drinks and a thriller marathon, Vincent couldn’t get ______ to his bedroom fast enough. Once he did, all caution was thrown to the wind. The moment he met her, he told her he wasn’t going to be gentle, and he wasn’t kidding. He got rougher each time, and as long as ______ was still responding to him and didn’t use their safe word, he used it as a sign to get rougher.

Clothes weren’t just ripped or cut off with a knife, sometimes Vincent would take his time, stabbing holes with his knife before ripping them apart himself. Shirts ripped in half became a new tool to choke ______ with, and her pants were always beyond repair. Vincent stopped worrying about replacing her clothing, he’s bought her enough replacements that he bought her a new wardrobe by now. It was nothing new.

Vincent hit _hard,_ and even though ______ knew it was just an act, she thought he took out his anger through this. She used her safe word more than a few times when Vincent was getting too rough, and she’s had more than a few black eyes and bruises from more intense sessions. One time when Vincent wasn’t listening, she tried shoving him off by pushing his face, but Vincent _bit_ her fingers and got her blood over both of them. He got the message after that: _don’t ignore the fucking safe word._ It was something she thought he already knew, but after that, he had to re-learn it.

Tonight was one of those nights where Vincent was a little rougher and sloppier than usual, it was always that way when he had been drinking. To be fair, ______ had been drinking too, so she wasn’t paying attention as much as she usually would.

When Vincent was squeezing her neck a little tighter than usual, she didn’t think anything of it. When Vincent threw her against the headboard and she banged her head, they both ignored the sound and she ignored the ringing. Vincent’s nails dug into her skin and made her bleed, but still she didn’t use the word. She knew everything was going to bruise in the morning, but in the moment, she didn’t really care.

It was a good thing that Vincent lived in an isolated neighborhood, because she was screaming the whole night, part in pain, but mostly in pleasure. Vincent smiled, laughed, and told her to keep screaming, no one could hear her. Once he was finally satisfied, his entire demeanor changed.

When it came to ______, Vincent took aftercare very seriously. When Farz was still alive and around, he didn’t really give a shit. After seeing ______ with a bruise more than a few times that he knew was painful, Vincent started feeling responsible for making sure she felt as good afterwards as she did during. “I’ll be back, baby,” he told her, leaving the room. ______ untied the cloth from around her neck, undoing it by the time Vincent got back with pain-relief gel, aspirin, an ice pack and a bandage. “Don’t think I forgot about the bang your head took.”

As soon as he mentioned it, ______ felt the dull ache it left. “I did,” she admitted, and Vincent gave her aspirin and water to wash it down with. Once she did, Vincent started touching her head, and she winced. “It’s still tender.”

“Sorry, I’ll be careful,” he told her, moving her hair and taking a closer look. He took the ice pack and pressed it on the red mark, prompting her to hold it there himself while he started on other parts of her body. Her neck, which was especially red, was going to be given the most attention. Vincent took some of the gel and put it on his hands, gently applying it around her neck. “You took this so well today. You’re amazing, usually you’d use the word when I was squeezing this hard.”

“I thought I’d let you have your fun,” she said, wincing a bit as he ran the cool gel over the sensitive area. The complete 180 in his behavior was enough to make anyone dizzy. “Thank you, Vincent. I know you’re still not really used to this.”

“I will be,” he assured her, leaning in and planting a kiss on her forehead. “I’m going to get even better for you, ______. Anything for my number one.”


End file.
